


Enemy of my life

by Shin_Amon_Rol



Category: Fuuma no Kojirou
Genre: Love/Hate, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24781939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shin_Amon_Rol/pseuds/Shin_Amon_Rol
Summary: Enemies could become lovers. But not them. Despite their moves and their eagerness, they could not reach this level.
Relationships: Musashi Asuka/Kojirou
Kudos: 1





	Enemy of my life

**Author's Note:**

> I have this ship in mind for sooooooo much months. Sorry for my girlfriend and the friends I've bothered with this ship.  
> Finally, I'm posting something about them. I can't hide the fact that I'm pretty anxious about that. I don't know if it will work, but well, let's try.
> 
> I know this fandom is kinda dead, but I don't care. Musashi and Kojiro are one of my OTPs and I'll keep writting about them.
> 
> Have a great time!

At first, Kojiro did not recognize the room. But he was sure that it was not his bedroom. He could feel that his mattress was not the same anymore. It was stiff, rough and hard as a rock. Moreover, when he tried to get up, a strange noise came to his ears. He saw his wrists trapped in handcuffs, grinding against the iron of the bed headboard. The sound reached the ceiling and irritated him strongly. Just by the heavy atmosphere and the darkness around him, he could easily guess that he was not in the Fuma region anymore. While he pulled on the overly tight clippers, he heard a straight click further. His breath stopped and his eyes focused on the door's slow movement, suddenly vigilant. In the depths of his mind, he knew. But his brain refused to admit it. This silhouette standing up in the door frame was too familiar to be ignored, these clothes, this noble walk and this deep voice as well:

\- I see you're awake. That's a good thing.  
\- Musashi. The other called, you're not wasting your time as I see. I'm under the building of Seishikan High School, right?  
\- You're surprisingly smart for once. Oh, how many times have I told Yosui to not use his handcuffs on you? Oh dear, he will hear me for sure.

Kojiro had pulled on the clippers so much that he had hurt his wrists. Little blood drops fell from his injuries and ran on his arms, making him grunt of frustration. The sensation on his skin was entirely unpleasant, like the pain it caused. While he went down on the mattress, his enemy went to him, brought out a small keys and unlocked the cuffs, releasing his poor wrists.

\- You're lucky. The older said with a severe tone, if you had pulled on these things more, you could have drained the blood out of your body and died.  
\- Ah! That's surprising! Are you happy to see me alive? Kojiro answered.  
\- No. But at least, I can destroy you.

The Fuma warrior did not understand those words. If Musashi wanted to watch him suffer so badly, so why did he free him without a doubt? With his fists, he could hit him and escape from this weird place. But the mercenary looked at him with an Olympian calm and sat next to him, showing a more light image of him. But the auburn was not that naive, he knew that this gentle face was entirely fake. Inside, Musashi Asuka could be a total nightmare, without any compassion for the world.

\- If Yosui had killed you, I would have not liked it. This one admitted.  
\- What are you saying? The younger wondered.  
\- I hate you so much, Kojiro. But I'm the only one who can mishandle you.  
\- Oh... That's interesting.

The blue-haired took a look at his enemy's wounds, still bleeding and hurting. Slowly, he pulled one of Kojiro's wrists to him, approached his face of it and let his tongue run on the anomalous skin, taking away the dried blood and eagerly kissing the fresh cuts. This strange move surprised Kojiro, but he did not react at all. The sensation of this tongue on his arm provoked a jolt inside him, making him feel somewhere else, in another dimension. This situation was unrealistic to him, but it was unfolding for real.

\- What are you doing...? He asked with a little voice.  
\- Nobody can hurt you except for me. Musashi explained, maybe making you mine will calm these snoops.

The hero let out a heavy breath, slowly turned on by this idea. He realized that fighting was not enough, they needed more to feel whole again and satisfy their twisted feelings. He was not scared of death or pain, like a true warrior had to do. But he let out a sincere laugh as well, which made the mercenary a little bit mad.

\- Are you mocking me? This one growled.  
\- Are you sure of what you want? His rival showed off.  
\- Don't brag like that, Kojiro, or I'll be very naughty.  
\- Oh yes, be naughty with me, as long as you don't leave me alone.

Caught by a sudden impulse, the older grasped the aubrun's shoulders and tackled him against the mattress, his glance changing to a malicious look. As well, Kojiro's body relaxed instincly, ready to welcome the enemy's eagerness.

\- You just got caught in my trap. The auburn said proudly.  
\- You're claiming victory too quickly. The mercenary fought back.  
\- Then, shut me up.

Then, Musashi leaded his prisoner to a void of hate and urge with a violent kiss, nipping his lips and crushing them with all his aversion. The younger could just tilt back his head and give himself more, letting out his first groans and rubbing his hips against the mercenary's pelvis. He could feel his wrath flow in his entire body, elevate his senses and attack his sanity. A trickle of saliva ran down his cheek, while Musashi went down to his neck, kissing it lightly, bitting it deeply and leaving a red tooth trace on it. The strength of his bite made the Fuma warrior scream, letting his moaning noise reach the walls of the room.

\- Everybody should know that I'm your biggest enemy, Kojiro. The blue-haired said before opening brutally his rival's shirt.  
\- Keep up, please! The concerned exclaimed, keep up!   
\- You were acting like a brat before! Are you asking for more whereas we have just started?   
\- Aaaaaaah...!

The older's knee against his groin felt like an ordeal to him. A hot flush took over him, from his belly to his head. His whole body was craving for his enemy's touch, kisses, torture. All he was imposing to him was a painful pleasure, getting them closer to each other but irritating them as well. Each other's presence was unbearable for them, although they were drowning into a sea of poisonous lust. Musashi's lips marked the skin like a tattoo, both sore and satisfactory. Kojiro could guess that this sensation would go on for a long time, his chest kept this feeling like a souvenir. His moans became less shy, allowing his rival to go down his belly and attack avidly his trousers.

\- Ooooooh, I like this sound so much. He muttered, keeping an eye on the auburn's red face.  
\- Musashi...! The Fuma warrior let out.  
\- Don't worry, I'll give you one better reason to say my name.

The killer barely touched his prisoner's bump with his fingers, starting a fire in the younger's eyes. Frustration possessed his wicked mind, urging him to beg for more. His body did not bear such a mockery against him, but his pride tried to control his desires, ordering him to keep his impatience for himself. Even if he wanted more, he tried to hide it.

\- I'm not hearing you anymore. Are you getting tired? The mercenary said.  
\- Hm! No! The concerned let out.  
\- You have lost the game, Kojiro. You are subject to me now.

Suddenly, he grabbed the bump, provoking a loud groan from the auburn. This time, it nearly surpassed the ceiling of the room. His body got erratic moves, forcing him to catch the bed's sheets in order to hold his sudden thoughts.

\- Don't stop...! He claimed.  
\- You're getting impatient, I see. That's delightful. The blue-haired responded.  
\- Please...!  
\- Hmmmm?  
\- You know what I want...!

Musashi mischievously played with the Fuma warrior's nerves, mildly touching his thighs, caressing his chest and leaving soft kisses on his neck. This one knew where his rival was leading him, but he was so desperate that he entirely accepted it. He had lost, his urges were more important than his pride. The enemy's touch was too addictive to be ignored. The heat of his body was now unbearable.

\- Musashi! Make me yours! He shouted.  
\- What are you saying? The called one asked viciously.  
\- I... I can't take it anymore! Please, make me yours!  
\- Hmmmm, I don't know...  
\- I'm begging you! Take off your clothes and grip me!

Strangely, it was sufficient for the concerned. Slowly, he undressed in front of an amazed Kojiro, how admired every part of his body, even if it showed deep scars and shameful bruises, related to his multiple battles against innocent human beings, related to his illegal activity as a mercenary. When he put himself above his rival, this one did not wait longer and filled those wounds with gentle caresses, which eased his soul a little bit. But still, he let him cross his legs around his hips and tease him with a soft moan. Fully naked in the light, they could see each other's needy faces.

Without a word, Musashi started to move against the youngest's hips, after grabbing it strongly. Slowly, he followed every motion of his prisoner's body, making him growl shamelessly. Finally, his screams surpassed the walls of the room, filling the corridors outside. The idea of possessing him in such a sinful way aroused the mercenary, making his moves faster and his moans louder as the auburn scratched his back.

\- Musashi! Harder! He called desperately, eager tears dropping from his eyes.  
\- Yes...! Like this...! Keep screaming my name!  
\- Oh please, Musashi! Keep going, Musashi! 

In a ultimate move, he opened his mouth and bit savagely the enemy's shoulder, letting him scream like he did. More scratches followed, driving them crazy, crazy for each other. The killer's motions became erratic, to the point where they did not retain their pleasure anymore.

\- Kojiro! The blue-haired yelled.  
\- I'm so close, Musashi...! The concerned answered.

Their bodies reached a complex symbiosis, full of anger, hate and a feeling they could not identify. It left them speechless, in the arms of each other, trying to get rid off this strange attachment. They breathed together, looking at each other in a soothed way, despite the vice that had taken over them earlier.

They tried to say something, but they were not able to do it. In their hearts, it terribly hurt. Their desire of destruction had dominated them, making them ignore their quieter thoughts. This result left them bitter, Kojiro covered in purple spots and nails traces, Musashi marked by a strong bite on his shoulder and deep scratches on his back. At least, they would not forget each other.

Kojiro broke the distance by a soft kiss on the older's lips, but he could feel his hesitation. He was not against some sweetness, but reality punched him hard. They would never become lovers. Their aversion was too strong to let love grow in them. Even time could never cure their hidden pain.

\- No. Let's stop here. He said before getting dressed  
\- You promised that you would not leave me alone... The auburn muttered.  
\- I've never done that. You know perfectly what's going on between us. We're enemies, we can't change it.

The younger sighed deeply and took his clothes with a weak hand. After he put his pants on, the mercenary went to the door and opened it.

\- Goodbye. He said formally before leaving his prisoner behind, alone and teary.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah! It was not annoying, then? Well, I'm super happy that you've read my one-shot. Please, let me know if you liked it, it would be so amazing for me.
> 
> Have a good day!


End file.
